This invention relates to dentures.
An individual who has lost a number of, or all of, his teeth may wear a denture. If any remaining teeth are insufficient to moor the denture, a dental adhesive is typically used to secure the denture in place. However, a denture secured by an adhesive may fail to remain in place, particularly when the wearer is masticating.
Therefore, there remains a need for a denture that can more securely be held in place in the mouth.